


You aren't who you say you are

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Character Death, F/M, It's a butterfly, M/M, Moon is a terrible mother, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Star has a brother, Star is a clutz, Toffee is a father, Violence, cursing, dumb River
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Some one is pretending to be someone they're not. Warning, possible tear jerking moments and NSFW moments.Rest in peace.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
My name is Tera. And...I am paying for a crime I had no control over: Existing.

I am in Butterfly castle dungeon, chained to a wall. No one visits me. No one feeds me. No one cares I am even here. 

A rat runs over my foot. I grin and grab it, breaking its body in half with a single motion. I shove the entire creature into my mouth, blood dripping as I chew slowly to savor the food.

My door rattles as it opens. A guard steps in, sword in hand. I chuckle, not bothering to wipe my mouth. “It time again?” I ask, grinning.

The guard looks uncomfortable. I must have fur stuck between my teeth. Oh well. Not like these guards haven’t seen worse. I climb to my feet and walk towards him.

“What will it be today? Chopping my head off today? Oh, I know, you will open me up to see what makes me tick.” I say as the chain prevents me from getting any closer.

The guard gulps. “Qu-queen Moon will be visiting you soon. Make yourself presentable.” he orders, tossing me a piece of fabric.

I stare at it before looking at him. “And if I don’t?” I ask.

“Then I am to force you to be presentable.” 

“Then I guess that’s what you are gonna have to do. I’m not cleaning up a mess only to make another mess later.” I reply, heading back to the wall. My tail threw blood and guts that had fallen onto the ground at the guard, splattering his clean armor. I chuckle, enjoying my new canvas. I laugh as he glares at me. 

He grabs the fabric and steps into my range. I wait until he thinks I’m harmless before lunging out at him, burying my teeth into his arm. He lets out a cry of pain, grabbing the attention of the other guards. They run in and try to unhook my jaw from the guard’s metal covered arm. I refuse, locking my jaw. I can taste the blood seeping into my mouth. It doesn’t taste very good. Mewmen always taste terrible, in my opinion; but so long as they think I might eat them, I will be kept safe from their torment.

One guard drives his sword into my spine. I grit my teeth harder, holding back any sounds of pain. He stabs me again and again, trying to get me to release his friend. I can’t hold in a chuckle as I swing my tail at a few of them, causing them to crash to the ground. Without warning, a blast of energy hits me. I am sent into the wall, the guards arm tearing open as a chunk of his flesh comes with me. I grin, his blood dripping from my mouth. I swallow the flesh and metal. I’ll regurgitate it later.

I look to the doorway, smiling. “Greetings, Moon.” I laugh, “I’d stand, but I’m sure my spine would give out at any moment at your immense power.”

Moon Butterfly. My main tormenter. My kidnapper. My capture. The Queen of Mewni. Ha, what a joke. 

She stares down at me as the guards run out, trying to keep their friend alive as he begins to faint from blood loss and pain. She isn’t too impressed. Makes me wonder what I’ll be getting from her today. Another lecture maybe?

“Tera, you know better than to torment the guards. They are simply doing their job.”

Called it. Lecture. 

I laugh. My laugh is hard, loud, and long. “Their job? Please. They know better than to come near me. Everyone knows I might bite.” I say with a grin. “Say, why don’t you come closer, your highness? I can’t quite see you there.”

“Tera, this is a terrible display of your abilities. With your power comes…”

“Fuck off about my responsibilities!” I roar, baring my blood covered teeth. “I have none. I am here because of you. I have no responsibilities. You will never set me free. You condemned me before I was even born.”

Moon steps back at my rage. “Tera, you know why you can not leave this cell.”

“Yeah yeah. Your daughters safety and health is more important than justice or any mere monster. I get it.” I snap, waving my hand.

“Don’t you speak of my daughter that way. She is your future queen.” Moon snaps. “She will decide your fate when she becomes queen.”

I laugh and grin as she begins to leave. “Tell me this, Moon. What makes a person a monster? Is it because of what they look like or because of who they are?”

I can see her visibly flinch. Oh this ought to be good. She turns and looks at me. “What are you going on about this for? You know what a monster is.”

“Well, I was thinking. Monsters can’t just be based off of looks. You’ve got treaties with non-mewmans. I dare say they are monsters.”

“They are not. And you will not speak of them in such a way.” Moon yells, pointing her wand at me.

I laugh again. “You know, if they aren’t, then monsters aren’t based off of looks. So what makes you not a monster for having a monster?” I ask.

Moon pales and leave, the cell door slamming behind her. I can hear her telling the guards to not feed me this week. I let out a hard laugh. Oh Moon. If only you knew what I know. You wouldn’t be fleeing from me. You’d be trying to kill me.

My name is Tera. I am paying for a crime I had no control over: Existing and being the first born of Queen Moon and a monster.


	2. Escaped Prisoner

Chapter 1: Escaped Prisoner  
Star and Marco were having a typical day. The two had gone to school, Star messed around all day while Marco focussed, Marco tried talking the Jenny but failed, Star blew up a classroom before fixing it, and then the two came home and did absolutely nothing productive at all. Marco was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when Star came running down stairs.

“Marco! Marco Marco Marco Marco Marco!!!” she yelled, jumping so that she landed in front of him.

Marco sighed. “That’s my name, Star.” he said, “What is it?”

“Come on come on come on! I’ve got to show you something!” 

Before Marco could object, Star was already dragging him upstairs to her room. Queen Moon was in the Mirror. She looked rather distraught and, dare Marco think it, tired. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Star was practically bouncing up and down. “Star, do you realize just how grave this situation is?” the queen Mewman demanded, slightly frustrated at her daughter's behavior.

“Queen Moon? What’s going on?” Marco asked.

The queen sighed. “We had a prisoner here at Butterfly Castle. He seems to have somehow escaped. I fear he may be out for Star’s life and will stop at nothing to get his hands on her. As a result, we are bringing Star home until he is recaptured. And we would like you to come along with her.”

Marco blinked in surprise. “Why me? The guy isn’t after me too, is he?” the human asked.

“No, not necessarily. However, the prisoner had learned a great deal about Star and her friendship with you from the guards. He may come after you as a way to get to her.”

Star squealed in delight. “Isn’t this amazing, Marco? Now you can see what my world is like!” she cried.

“That’s great, Star. But someone is literally out to kill you.” Marco pointed out, worried for the safety of his best friend.

Star brushed it off. “He’s never met me. I can handle myself with my wand!” she exclaimed.

Queen Moon sighed. “Marco, please inform your parents and school that you and Star will be gone for the time being.” she said.

“Of course, your majesty. But I can’t guarantee that I have permission to leave.” the boy pointed out. He actually didn't want to leave for a long period of time. He had several assignments and tests coming up. If Marco left for a week, he would miss out on a lot.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re parents will say yes. They always do!” Star said, jumping in place.

“Star, I can’t just pack up and leave. I have school to worry about. Unlike you, I need to worry about my future.”

“It’s not like you’re leaving forever. Its just temporary.”

Queen Moon could see that Marco wasn’t quite as willing to leave. “Marco, if you desire to continue school. You may return to this dimension to do just that.” she offered, wanting her daughter to be safe. Marco didn’t mean a great deal to her, but Star would have a fit if anything happened to her human friend.

“I would appreciate that, Queen Moon.” Marco said, before heading out of Stars room to find his parents.

Queen moon looked at her daughter. “Star, you must understand, this boy will kill you given the chance. If you run into him, you must kill him.”

Star tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I kill someone? What has he done?”

“That is not important. Star, he is dangerous and must be stopped no matter what. Now, pack your things. You and Marco will be picked up soon.” Queen Moon replied before hanging up.

Star stared at the mirror. Nothing her mother just said made sense. So someone escaped the dungeon. That meant they should be killed on stop for trying to be free? And who was this mysterious person? Her mom never looked so worried. Who ever this escaped prisoner was, he scared her. Star decided right there to look into this prisoner and find out who he was. She summoned her pack and quickly threw what she needed into it before packing Marco’s. Star skipped down the stairs to see Marco and his parents hugging.

She grinned. “You ready to go, Marco?” she asked.

“Just got to quickly pack.” he answered, moving to head upstairs.

Star’s grin widened. “No need. I already packed for you.”

Marco blinked in surprise as she tossed his backpack at him. He quickly looked through and sighed. “This is really happening.” he said quietly.

“I know! Isn’t this exciting?” Star asked, bouncing in place. She had wanted Marco to come to her home since the two had become friends, but she couldn’t as she was supposed to stay on Earth for her training.

Marco sighed. “I...I guess.” he said as there was a knock at the front door. 

He opened it to see two guards. “We are here to escort Marco Diaz and Princess Butterfly to Butterfly Castle.” one said.

“Star, our ride is here.” Marco said only to nearly get ran over by Star as she ran out the door.

“Yeah! Come on, Marco!” she cried, grabbing his hand. Star dragged him over to the carriage before the human could say goodbye to his parents one last time. She bounced in place as Marco calmly sat down. He glanced out the carriage window and waved to his parents before they were pulled through the portal to Mewni kingdom.


	3. Prisoner

Chapter 2: Prisoner  
I sit quietly, watching from a window. Star is arriving now. Of course Moon would bring her daughter back. But who was with her? I move quickly from one window to the next, using the vines to get there without falling. The boy is slightly taller than her and has brown hair. His red...jacket? were very difficult to miss.

Star was jumping in place before dragged the boy inside the castle. I frown. Was the boy a friend of hers? If so, why was he here? Why didn’t he stay on earth or whatever dimension that he was from? I look around for an open window. Finding none, I made my way down to the ground. The guards were busy chatting away. I grin. I could use a quick snack. I fight down a laugh. What am I thinking? They don’t carry food on them.

I wait until the guards turn their backs to me before bolting inside. I hear a shout. Someone spotted me. Damn it all! Why couldn’t a window have been open? I run inside the castle and duck for the nearest vent. Climbing through, I find myself above the throne room. Moon and her husband are sitting there as two guards run in.

“Your majesties. The prisoner is within the castle. Some of the guards spotted him as he ran inside.” one says, bowing slightly.

“Where was he last seen? We need to keep Star and Marco safe from him.” Moon says, standing. 

So, boys name is Marco. Strange name. Wonder what he’s like. Is he a good kisser? I blink and punch my forehead. Bad boy, bad boy. You do not wonder if the enemy is a good kisser! Well, is he the enemy? He doesn’t look like a mewman. Well, why would he? He’s from that whatever-you-call-it dimension. So is he an enemy? I punch myself in the forehead again. Stupid, stupid boy! Of course he is! He is with Moon. Any friend of Moon is my enemy.

River looks at his wife. “What prisoner, dear?” he asks, “As far as I was concerned, we don’t have any.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about. The High Commision had placed a prisoner in our care. Their crimes weren’t terrible enough to be crystalized, but we couldn’t just let them roam free.” Moon says, brushing him off. “Find him quickly. Do not let him escape again. Do what ever it takes.”

The guards nod and head out of the throne room. Moon looks at River. “Dear, could you go check on Marco and Star? See how their adjusting to being here.” she asks, using her sweet, I-can-do-no-wrong voice. That voice makes me feel sick. I just wanna...I dunno, tear her apart. Something. It just makes me so mad! Wait, River is going to go to Marco and Star? I can follow him! Then I can get to the little princess.

“Of course, dear. But, are you sure you wouldn’t rather have them come to us? If this supposed prisoner is inside the castle, we wouldn’t want him to follow me to them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Even if he did see you, he doesn’t know you or know where you are going. Now go. I will be fine here.” Moon says, shooing him away.

I watch River leave the room. I notice Moon is the only one left now. I am about to follow when I hear he sigh. “Why did you have to escape? You were perfectly safe in there.”

I roll my eyes and head through the vents. Thanks to moon, I am unsure of where River is. I look around and am about to give up when I heard, “Are you sure its really safer for Star and I to be here?”

I look in the direction of the voice. Was that Marco? I think it was.

“Moon certainly thinks so.” Rivers replies.

I turn and make my way towards the voices. I find myself above a really nice room, but the colors are a bit bright. I can see Star, Marco, and River standing in the middle of the room. Marco looks concerned while Star looks cheerful. I blink and actually look at her. She has a great deal of energy and no sense of right and wrong by the looks of it. She’s clearly not fit to rule Mewni.

Star grins. “Mom always thinks that people are safe here. So, can you tell us anything about this supposed killer?”

“Star, your mother said nothing about this person being a killer. She just said that he was out to kill you.” Marco points out.

“Yeah. That would make him a killer, right dad?” 

River sighs, sitting on Stars bed. “I don’t know. Your mother never told me we had a prisoner. I know nothing about him or where he is from.” he says.

I grit my teeth. It makes me so mad that no one remembered who I was or that I had been down in the dungeon all these years. How could you, River?

Marco looks at Star. “Star, what are you thinking?” 

“Well, what if we went looking for him? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Uh, he could kill you!” Marco points out.

I roll my eyes. Kill her? Well, that might just add to my problems. I want Moon dead. I want the person responsible for my pain to be dead. Why would I care what happens to Star? She isn’t my concern. I was just gonna use her as leverage. After all, what wouldn’t a parent do for their precious child. My hands form fists. This is really making me mad. I’m no killer. I’ve never killed anyone. Now, taken a bite or two, that I’ve done. But kill? Well, at least I don’t think I’ve killed anyone. Who knows? A guard or two may have died from me tearing a chunk of their arm off. But that was an indirect kill...right?

Marco looks up suddenly. I duck away so that no one could see me. “Did you guys see that?” he asks.

“See what?” Star replies.

Crap crap crap crap crap! He saw me! This isn’t good. I need to run.

“Never mind it was probably nothing.” Marco says before I can do so. 

I freeze and look down. He is still looking up. Marco sees me. He has to see me. Those gorgeous eyes are looking right at me. I back away and mentally punch my forehead again. Stupid boy, stupid stupid. Marco is an enemy. He serves Moon. I can not start liking him. I can’t! They continue to speak, but I am not listening to them. I turn and crawl away. I need to find some place to hide until I can think of a way to get to Star without getting killed.


	4. Toffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Toffee?  
Marco watched as the creature in the vents disappeared. He looked strange but didn’t seem to want to cause any harm. Was that normal in this world? Also, why were the vents big enough for someone to crawl through? Didn’t anyone know how dangerous that was? Star started pacing.

“So, there is a prisoner on the loose and no one but mom knows anything about it?” Star asked River.

The king nodded. “Yes. Had I known, I would have visited him. Just like…nevermind.” he went quiet, looking at the ground.

“Just look who?” the female blonde asked, curious.

Marco looked at River. He looked upset as if remembering a bad memory. The human frowned. “Uh, Star, that might be a sensitive subject. We should just drop it for now.” he suggested, not wanting to distress the king.

Star ignored Marco, as usual. “Who are you talking about? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” she said, standing in front of her dad.

“It’s nothing, Star. Don’t worry your pretty head over it.” River replied, patting her head.

Star folded her arms. “No, you will tell me what you were talking about.” she demanded.

“Star!” Marco cried, shocked at her attitude. “Who ever it is is none of our business. If your dad wanted you to know, don’t you think he’d just tell you?”

“Then why bring the person up in the first place?” Star demanded.

“Star, it doesn’t matter. Your dad clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. End of story.” Marco replied, folding his arms in irritation.

The blonde Mewman rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. River sighed, looking at Marco. “Thank you for impute, Marco. I am sorry you had to witness that. I’m just...not ready to talk about him.” he said.

Marco nodded. “Well, whenever your ready to talk about this mysterious person, I’ll listen if you want.” he offered.

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” River replied.

“Well, I should go after Star before she gets hurt.” Marco said after a moment of silence.

River nodded, patting Marco’s back. He watched the human run out of the room. He sighed, pulling out a locket from his pocket. He opened it. There was a picture inside of it. It was of him and a young lad. The lad was chained to the wall. Despite his clear imprisonment, he was grinning, sharp teeth revealed. River’s arm was around his shoulders as if he was pulling the lad close. The back of the picture had a message, ‘spending time with the lad I would gladly call my son’. Tears fell from Rivers eyes. 

He remembered heading down to see one of the guards covering his body with a sheet. The poor boy had died of a sickness that they couldn’t place. His body was burned the next day in the garden. River was still upset about it. He had told his wife repeatedly that the child would die if not given proper living conditions. A sigh left him as he tucked the picture and locket back into his pocket. He couldn’t think about the child now. He needed to focus on protecting his daughter.

He sighed and headed into his chambers to find his wife standing in front of the mirror. She was talking to someone. “I don’t care what you think. I am prepared to end him if he will not listen.” she was saying, arms folded quite irritatedly. 

“Now now, Moon. You know how he is. It is simply part of his nature to find a means of escape. If he hasn’t left yet, then he is after something that is here.” a voice replied, sounding bored.

“This is your fault. I told you I didn’t want him.” Moon yelled. “I should have gotten rid of him when I had a chance.”

River frowned as he shut the door behind him. Who was his wife talking to or about? 

A chuckle came from within the mirror. “Oh, Moon. Once the child was conceived, you and I both know that there was no way you could possibly kill him without killing yourself. However, you could have treated him with a little more respect. He turned out the way he is because you tried rather hard to ruin his life.” 

“There has to be a way to stop him. He is after my daughter. He will kill her once he gets his hands on her.” 

“Then why not try to reach a compromise? Perhaps you can release him permanently from the dungeon. I’m sure he would like that.” came the reply. 

Moon shook her head. “No. If he is outside of the dungeon, he will cause more problems.” she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Then I don’t know what to tell you, Moon. You refuse to trust him even the slightest, and you wonder why he never liked you. You have signed your own death warrant. Also, did it ever occur to you that he is after Star because of you? Farewell, Moon.”

Moon looked up confused. “What was that supposed to mean? Toffee? TOFFEE!” she yelled punching the mirror. River could hear the mirror shattering.

He walked over to her. “Moon?” he said, concerned.

Moon turned around to see her husband. The mirror was broken and blood dripped from Moon’s hands. She was breathing heavily. “River. Did you find Star and Marco?” she asked.

“They are wandering around the castle. Don’t worry, they’ll be safe.” River replied, taking his wife’s hands. “Why were you speaking to Toffee?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, dear.” Moon said, brushing the question aside. “I want the guard patrols doubled. The entire castle is to be checked. No one gets in or out without my knowledge. That boy is to be found, dead or alive.”

River frowned. “Dear, why don’t you try talking to him like Toffee suggested? I’m sure you both can come to an agreement.”

“No. Absolutely not. He is a monster. I will not associate or make bargains with a monster. I need to think about the safety of this kingdom. If we make a deal with this boy, every monster will be demanding for deals and I can not risk that. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.”

“But, I am sure you two can keep it a secret. Perhaps he can go home. Or have the ability to roam around the castle.”

“My answer is no. End of story.”


	5. Forgotten

Chapter 4: Forgotten  
I sit quietly in the vents. I think I am near the kitchens. I’m not sure. I just wandered around until I was sure that I was somewhere safe. I sigh. Today has not been my day. First, I don’t get breakfast as no rats came through my cell. Then, I only managed to escape because I bit the guard that had the master key to my chains. Next, I’ve been traveling through all sorts of vents that are filled with junk and filth and what I hope was dust. Now, I am sitting quietly near the kitchens, starving. Curse you, Moon. I would not be out to kill you if I was at least getting fed in my cell.

I hear voices from a grate that’s nearby. I slide over. I see Marco and Star fighting. “...don’t care what she thinks. I think that we should look for him.” Star was saying.

“But, Moon doesn’t want you looking for someone who wants to kill you.” Marco points out.

“Marco, you’re no fun.” the female mewman groans.

Marco folds his arms. I can’t see his face from where I am, but he sounds frustrated. Don’t be frustrated, cutie. It’s not worth it. I blink. Did I just mentally call Marco a cutie? I punch my forehead. Bad, Tera. Bad, Tera. You don’t mentally call the enemy a cutie. 

I push myself closer to the grate to hear what they are saying better. I hear a slight creak as I do. Marco looks around. “Did you hear that?” he asks.

“Hear what?” Star replies.

I look at the grate. It doesn’t look like its going to break. Wonder why it made noise.

Marco pinches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head. “Star, you’re my friend. My best friend even. But I will not watch you get yourself killed. I’m sorry, but if you are going to go after whoever is trying to kill you, I’m not going to help.” he announces. 

“But, we always do things together.” Star says.

“No. Star, I am not going to be a part of this.” Marco states, turning his back to Princess.

Star stares for a moment. “Fine. If you don’t want to help, then fine. I’ll find this person on my own.” she snaps, storming off.

Marco stands with his back to her.

I watch from above. I tilt my head slightly. Is Marco supposed to be her bodyguard or something? Or is he Star’s friend? I lean forward to get a better look. Without warning, the grate beneath me opens. I let out a cry as I fall on top of Marco. Marco grunts as I land on him. My vision becomes hazy. My body hurts from the fall. I try to stand, but my body gives out slightly. I grunt. My arm and leg hurt. I must have landed on them wrong. Maybe they’re broken. Please don’t let them be broken. I don’t want to tear them off.

Marco groans and rubs his head. “What the...oh god. Are you ok?” he says, pushing himself out from underneath me. “Oh my god. Your arm and leg.”

I try to move. Shots of pain run through my leg and arm. I turn and look at them. They are bent strangely. Yep. They are indeed broken. I sigh. I really, really don’t want to tear them off. It’ll take at least a week for them to grow back, and I don’t have that kind of time right this second. I look at Marco. I can’t help but blush. He is even more beautiful up close.

“Should I get help?” Marco asks, not one hundred percent sure what to do.

I shake my head. “Lift me.” I mumble. “I need to get back in.”

Marco frowns as this. “But you’re injured. I should go get a doctor...unless you call them healers here.” he says, starting to get up.

“NO!” I yell.

Marco jumps and looks at me surprised. “But why not? You are hurt.” he says, standing still as if he is unsure what he is supposed to do.

My heart skips a couple beats. How can a human look this cute when they are so confused? I blink. Did I just think that? I just thought it. I start punching myself in the forehead. Idiot idiot idiot. He is the enemy. The enemy! He is not cute. He is not attractive. He is not...staring at me like I am crazy. I stop punching my forehead and look at him with confusion. “What? Why are you staring at me?” I ask.

“Why were you just punching yourself in the head?” he asks, voice filled with confusion.

“I was punching myself in the head?” Did I really do that? I thought it was all mentally. Strange. I guess I do thinks that I am thinking. Wait, can he hear me right now as I’m thinking these words? I look at Marco. He still looks concerned but he hasn’t said anything to answer my question. Maybe it’s just the actions I think. Still, it’s very strange. Oh, he’s still staring at me. “So, am I going to not get any assistance getting up?” I ask, pointing to the vent above me.

“I…” Marco hesitates. “Ok.”

Marco reaches down and picks me up. He blinks in surprise. I look at him confused. “What?” I ask, trying to ignore the hands on my hips.

“You...You’re really light.” he says, eyes staring at me.

I blink as I feel heat cover my face. “I...I don’t get to eat much.” I say.

“Why not?” 

Oh crap. Think think think. You need to come up with a lie right off the bat. Uh… “You can’t exactly get much food when you’re in the vents all the time. Plus Moon doesn’t like it when I leave the vents. She sometimes forgets that I’m up here and doesn’t leave food for me.” oh come on. What kind of lie was that?

Marco blinks in surprise. “Well, then I can leave food for you if you want.” he offers. “I’m gonna be here for a while. It’s the least I can do since I don’t think I can lift you all the way up there.” 

I look up. The ceiling is higher than I remember. I tilt my head. “Throw me up.”

“What?” 

“Throw me. I think I can grab it with my tail.”

Marco blinks. “What tail...oh my god.” he cries as I wrap my tail around his arm. “You really do have a tail.”

I nod. “Yep. So you gonna throw me?” I ask.

He nods and throws me as best as possible. As I get closer, my tail reaches out and grabs hanging grate. I pull myself inside. I turn to start dragging myself through when marco calls up. “Hey, I don’t think I got your name.”

 

I look down at him. “Tera. My name is Tera.”


	6. Who's Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions, leave them in the comments.

Chapter 5: Who’s Terra?  
Marco watched the strange person drag himself into the vents and out of sight. This whole situation was weird. First, Marco and Star were told that someone was out to kill his best friend. Then, he had to leave his home on earth for his ‘safety’. Next, Star was being annoying and not taking any of this situation seriously. Then, a mysterious boy fell out of the vents and onto him. And he seemed to only be wearing a shirt! Nothing was adding up really. Marco shook his head and made his way to the kitchens as his stomach began to growl.

The boy, Terra, was on his mind. Marco couldn’t help but think of his pale, grayish skin. The sharp teeth that fit perfectly inside of his mouth. The way those golden eyes just stared at him, filled with shock, confusion, and even curiosity. Silvery hair cut and chopped unevenly but out of the boys face. Something about that boy seemed familiar. He looked Mewman, despite the teeth and skin. But, something in the eyes was really familiar, he just couldn’t place why. 

Marco quietly just got some bread and a sandwich before he aimlessly started walking around the castle. He paused at a vent and put the sandwich inside of it. He felt bad for Terra. No one deserved to be hungry and forgotten.

“Marco, what are you doing?” a female voice asked.

Marco turned to see Star walking over. “Hey, Star. You done trying to get yourself killed?” the brunette asked, folding his arms as he stood up.

“I looked everywhere. But I couldn’t find him. I actually got a description from mom.” she said, bouncing up and down, forgetting that she just saw Marco put a sandwich inside of the vents. 

“Ok? What does he look like?”

“Ok. So, mom says he has pale, grayish skin, golden eyes that stare at you like he’s gonna eat you...uh, what else? Silver hair. It’s cut unevenly and usually a mess.” Star said, thinking about what her mom said. “Uh, he’s also got super sharp teeth. Like really super sharp teeth. Like tear someone’s arm off sharp. He was last seen wearing an over sized shirt...and that seemed to be about it. Unless he put on some shorts.”

Marco blinked. The description sounded just like Terra. “Uh, does he have a name?” he asked, mentally telling himself that the description could probably fit a few people at least.

Star shook her head. “Nope. Mom wouldn’t tell me his name. Oh, she also said that he has a tail.”

“Oh. Ok.” Marco said, glancing at the sandwich to see it gone.

Star looked over. “Whatchya looking at?”

“Nothing. Terra must have already grabbed the sandwich.”

“Who’s Terra?”

Marco frowned. “Uh, the person in the vents. He’s always in there because your mom doesn’t like it when he comes out.” he said.

Star thinks for a moment. “I have never heard of someone staying in the vents. Who told you that?”

“Terra did.”

Star thought for another moment. “Maybe my mom would know something about it. Seeing as she seems to know everything.” she said, in her slightly frustrated voice. The same one she used whenever she talked to her mom.

Marco thought about what he had been told. “Sure, why not. Where is your mom anyway?” 

Star shrugged. “No idea where she is now. I ran into her as she was leaving her room.” She gasped. “What if Terra is the killer?”

“Maybe…” Marco thought about the description Star had given him. It sounded just like Terra. He silently hoped that Terra wasn’t the killer. He liked him. He was...interesting to put it nicely and something about him just stood out to Marco. Marco frowned, looking at the vent. But if Terra was the killer, why didn’t he kill him right then and there? Maybe it was because he was injured. Or could it be that Terra wasn’t a killer in the first place? The poor...boy seemed to be scared. What if moon was just saying that Terra was a killer because he knew something that she didn’t want the rest of the world to know?

Star grabbed Marco’s hand and started dragging him towards where she had last seen her mom. As they ran, Marco was still deep in thought. This whole situation was making less and less sense. What was going on? 

As the two ran around a corner, they ran into someone, pulling Marco from his thoughts. He looked up to see Queen Moon and some guards. “Ah, Queen Moon.” Marco cried, realizing he ran into the queen. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. No one was hurt. What is going on with you two?” she asked, surprised.

“Marco found someone in the vents!” Star said.

Moon frowned. “Oh? Is this true, Marco?”

The human nodded. “It is. He said his name was Terra and…”

“What!” Queen Moon yelled. “Guards, check the vents. Don’t let him get out of the castle. Now! Marco, Star. Come with me.” 

Star and Marco looked at each other before following the queen. Marco glanced at the vents, suddenly worried for poor Terra.


	7. Greetings and Farewell, Star

Chapter 6: Greetings and farewell, Star.  
It’s really nice of Marco to leave the sandwich. I smile as I munch on it. Blood dripping from my missing arm and leg. I grit my teeth slightly. I think I should have waited before tearing off my arm and leg. It really hurts. I should have gotten a hold of some, what do the guards call it? Alc-ah-hole? Alc-ih-hoe? Something like that. It always puts them in a good mood and makes them forget their pain. Maybe it could help me. Oh well. Too late to change my plans now. Hopefully the blood doesn’t drip onto the ground some how. I don’t want to move too much right now.

The sandwich is actually really good. Marco is such a sweetheart. There is a thump next to me. I see my tail moving up and down. That’s strange. My tail hasn’t done that on its own before. I wonder if something is wrong with it. I look back at my sandwich. I wonder if Marco has told Star or Moon about me yet. He wouldn’t know better to not say anything. I wasn’t exactly threatening, but I did seem strange. Oh gods. I punch my forehead. People probably don’t live in vents. That’s not normal at all. 

I sigh. Oh well. Too late now.

I can hear shouts from the guards in the hallways on the other side of the wall. I can’t make out what they are saying, but due to all the running, I wouldn’t be surprised if they are looking for me. Welp, bad time to be missing an arm and a leg. I shove the rest of the food in my mouth and start dragging myself away from where I was. I have a job I need to do. Wait what was my job again?

I think.

Oh yeah, get Star and use her as, what did River call it? The thing that tricks a creature into trying to eat the hook? Bait maybe? Or was it fuck? Oh well, I will figure it out later. I chuckle. That was an interesting day. River was explaining what fishing was. He left with a bleeding finger and moon blamed me even though I didn’t do anything to him. I think that’s when I learned that I can regenerate body parts. She knocked all my teeth in with that wand of hers. They were all back the next morning. Unless it was the next night. Time doesn’t really exist in my cell.

As I drag myself through the vents, my mind wanders to things River tried to teach me. Like putting on shoes, unless it was socks. Not really sure which one it was. But god my feet felt so restricted. How do people wear those? Especially those monstrous ‘toed?’ socks he told me about. I am fairly certain I destroyed every pair he brought. My feet aren’t meant to be covered. They are to be free. Oh then there was the time with the, what were they called? Trousers maybe? Unless it was pants. Either way, I wasn’t and still won’t wear those. I can’t move my tail with those on. My balance was always off and I kept landing on my face! I think I broke my nonexistent nose, as river calls it, at one point in time. Unless that was because Moon saw that I wasn’t in my chains and blasted me into the cell wall. Yeah, I think that’s what it was.

God, those were painful days when River would visit me. Moon always found an excuse to hit me or blast me. I wonder why he stopped coming. I always liked his visits. I wonder if he thinks I’m dead. I do remember the guards trying to burn me to death. It didn’t work. I mean, yeah, my body was all but destroyed, but I was able to regenerate myself. Maybe River was too busy with Star. Huh, that could be it. Now I really want to hurt her. Ooh! That would hurt Moon. She’d be sad, or maybe mad, to find her precious daughter beaten up. I laugh. Oh that is a good idea. I wasn’t really planning on hurting Star, but now I do.

I stumble, crashing into the ground of the vent making a lot of noise. I grit my teeth as my shoulder hit the ground. Pain rushes through me. I want to cry. I haven’t felt this much pain in a while. Sure, Moon beats me at least once a week and guards love using me as a punching bag, but no one tears my arm and leg off. I feel tears running down my face. I wipe them away. No, I can’t cry. Not now. I need to focus on moving and finding Star right now. I force myself back onto my hand and knee to continue moving.

As I move, I stumble across another grate. This one seems more sturdy than before, but I really don’t want to take that chance right now. I turn to go another way when I hear Marco’s say, “Tera is the one out to kill Star?” 

I turn back and look through. I am back over the throne room. Star and Marco are talking with Moon. River is nowhere to be seen. He must be out looking for me. Moon nods her head. “Yes, he is. You are lucky he didn’t kill you the moment he saw you.” she says.

I frown. Why would I kill Marco? He is nice. And he’s cute. God knows the world needs more men like him. Wait, did I just think that? I flush. Oh gods I did.

“But, I don’t think he would. Tera was really nice. He was strange, I’ll admit, but he was nice.” Marco says.

“Nice or not nice, he is a monster. And all monsters are the same and deserve to be treated as such.” Moon snaps, folding her arms in the whole ‘I’m-right-and-you’re-wrong’ sort of way.

Star groans. “Mom. Not all monsters are bad. I keep trying to tell you that.” 

“Star, if you are not careful around them, one day, a monster will hurt you in ways that you can’t imagine. I would know. It’s happened to me.” she says, looking away from her daughter. 

The princess rolls her eyes. “Mom! It was one monster! One monster! You don’t have to judge the entire race because of one of them. And what exactly makes someone a monster? Is it because of what they look like? Or because of who they are?” she demands, folding her arms. 

Moon freezes. I can’t help but smile. I recognize that look. I asked her the same thing. Oh this ought to be good. She looks at Star. “What are you going on about this for? You know what a monster is.” 

“Well, I was thinking. Monsters can’t just be based off of looks. You’ve got treaties with non-mewmans. I dare say they sure look like monsters.”

“Star, enough. We will speak of this another time.” Moon interrupts.

Aw man. Oh well. I shudder as pain ripples through my shoulder and mid thigh. I grip my shoulder to find that my arm has grown back. I glance over and see that my leg is back too. I grin. I have my arm and leg back. Star is right below me. There is no way I was going to pass up an opportunity like this. Using my tail, I knock open the grate and jump down, landing behind Star. I grin. 

Marco stares at me surprised while Moon and Star are too shocked to move. “Tera?” Marco manages to get out.

“Greetings.” I say, giving a mocking bow. “I hate to intrude on this lovely conversation. But I have things to do.”

I don’t give anyone time to react. I use my tail and grab Stars wand before punching the girl in the face, knocking her out. Catching her before she fell, I jump up into the vents. I drag/cary the princess towards the dungeon. She and I have quite a bit to discuss.


End file.
